House 2
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik play a horror game. No yaoi. Based of a sleepover with my friends. For- StarCandyViviChan, Musaki12, and Crona-Baka.


Kurai-onii: Ok one-shot time, and in all honesty I'm incredibly confused and I just got lost in my own home so please excuse mistakes. This is based off a sleepover I recently had with my friends StarCandyViviChan, Crona-Baka, and Musaki12. We played a horror game… and I decided to write a story about our night and using Yu-Gi-Oh characters

**Characters-**

**Ryou: Me **(I was freaking the fuck out so…yeah.)

**Bakura: Musaki **(Because Musaki would kill me if I didn't and I suppose her uncaring attitude towards the game would kinda fit.)

**Yami Marik: Vivi-Chan **(Well she is crazy and was acting somewhat stupid. Don't murder me for that Vivi!)

**Malik: Crona **(She's insane and really strange…need I say more?)

Ok so that's that, I own nothing but the story line and my own crazy messed up life. Everyone might seem a bit out of character but that's just because it's my friend's dialogue I'll try to keep them as much as themselves as possible.

-I own nothing!-

The four boys sat in the darkness huddled on the couch glancing towards the computer that now sat in spiky haired Egyptians lap. They were currently on a website for horror games and everyone was excited to see Marik play, though Ryou's heart was hammering in his chest.

"It sucks that we couldn't find Slender on that damned website, what'd you call it again Ryou?"

"Google." The white haired teen said simply, he was crammed in between Marik and Malik; Bakura sat on the other side of the psychotic yami looking excited to see the gore.

"Well we just have to find another creepy game hikari." Bakura smirked as his hikari's doe eyes widened slightly.

"If I get super scared I'm burying my face in your shoulder." Ryou told Malik.

"That's gay, Ryou." Malik snickered.

"I don't give a fuck if it's gay or not! If I'm scared I'm going to bury my face in your shoulder and that's that." He hissed before turning his attention back to the laptop.

"Hey this House 2 looks interesting." Marik exclaimed clicking on the icon. "Ugh, only PG-13? Dammit."

The whole game was in black and white which seemed to add to the creepiness factor. A note flashed across the screen, it read: '_Everyone in this house committed suicide, the father, the mother, their daughter, and even the nurse maid. Everyone has said this house was haunted and no one has been brave enough to enter it, until you that is.'_

When the note was gone they were standing on the porch of a house. "Well hurry and click it." Bakura nudged Marik.

"Fine." Marik hissed back before clicking the front door and entering the living room. It was trashed, the floorboards being pulled up, paper littering the floor, a family picture stood on a small table and a white note sat in an armchair. "Now what should I do first?"

"Click the picture." Malik said excitedly.

"Fine." He clicked the photo and it turned out to be a framed picture of a man, a woman, and a small girl whose face was much more defined then the other two. "Oh that girl's gonna do some shit like move or something. I can tell by her face." He then clicked out of the photo and clicked on the note.

Written in smudged black ink it said '_I should have told them about her, but now it's too late.' _When everyone had read through it he clicked out, Ryou jumped slightly when a transparent woman appeared and then disappeared in the armchair. The white haired teen placed a hand to his chest and tried to play it of as if he hadn't been frightened.

Blood dripped from the air vent and onto the picture. "Oh blood." Bakura smirked.

"Really scary." Marik said sarcastically. "NOW LET ME GO UPSTAIRS DAMN YOU!" He clicked on the stairs several times and found it uneventful.

"Click on the picture moron." Ryou said in annoyance.

Marik clicked on the picture once again; this time it was stained with blood and the people had hollowed out eyes wide open scream like mouths. No one even flinched at the cheesy attempt of horror. "Let's go upstairs now." Malik suggested.

Marik nodded and clicked on the wooden staircase, the scene changed to the bathroom the sink was brimming over with blood, a note floating in it a holy bible sat behind it on the counter. Ryou jumped yet again as a loud knock and a shadowy figure appeared from the window.

"Malik give me your phone, I want to read." Ryou said quickly.

"Why would yo-"

"Just give me the damn phone!" Malik held out his IPhone which Ryou quickly snatched away and headed straight to the internet search. (A/N: I was reading fanfiction in actuality but I don't think Ryou would be reading yaoi.)

Ryou calmed down quickly, sinking further into his story but he glanced at the computer once more and was met with the sight of a shadow flashing across the shower curtain. Marik clicked the curtain and it pulled away revealing the hanging legs of a man.

"Why's he hanging?" Malik questioned.

"They said they committed suicide." Marik stated matter-o-factly, before he clicked the shower curtain open several times while repeating 'legs' over and over again making every boy laugh. (A/N: It was one of the stupidest things we did all night…)

After a few more minutes of searching they moved to the bedroom, Ryou engorged himself in his book again as Marik played eerie music from the young girl's music box.

"I think if you keep clicking it, it plays longer." Bakura stated, and Marik of course clicked it several more times. Another note popped up when the song ended when it was clicked it was yet again written in blood and said: '_I played with her every night.' _Once the note had been put back blood painted the wall saying '_Come play with me.'_

"Okay I'll play with you bitch." Marik smirked as a creepy girl in a white dress, and hollowed out eyes popped into the middle of the room. Bakura had started to fiddle with a phone and Malik was bitching at Ryou to put his leg down since it was blocking the computer screen.

Ryou turned his attention back to the story and got through a few more pages before something caught his attention. It had changed room once again and all that was there was a swinging rope hanging from the ceiling, a bed, a work bench, and a bottle of poison. Marik was clicking on everything, just trying to progress. He clicked near the top of the rope and it shot up from the floor below a woman with bag covering her head, hung from her neck.

Ryou jumped, his hand on his heart which had practically stopped, everyone else followed suit except for Bakura.

"That freaked me out!" Ryou exclaimed. "And don't you laugh at me because you jumped to."

"Only because I was really into the game and I wasn't expecting that." Marik said quickly.

"I only jumped because I felt Ryou start vibrating." Everybody stared weirdly at him.

"That freaked me out so much." Ryou said again trying to calm his wild heartbeat.

"It didn't freak me out." Bakura bragged.

"That's because you were doing other shit you fruitcake." Marik hissed back.

"Well I was still watching the screen you bastard."

"Guys can we just finish the damn game?" Malik asked pushing Ryou's leg down to the floor once again.

"Fine." They hissed together, turning their attention back to the game.

While they finished the game Ryou plugged his ears and finished reading his story trying his best to block out all the scary parts but still seeming to catch glimpses whenever the super scary things happened.

"That was an okay game I guess." Bakura scoffed. "I get to pick next."

"Ryou switch spots with me." Malik whined.

"Like hell! I'm not going to be on the end with all that scary shit happening!"

That's when the fighting started and the light were turned on, due to a certain British boy's pleas.

-The end-

Kurai-onii: And that was how it happened for the most part. Please review! 


End file.
